The Exploits Of Hermione Granger
by WhereTheBerriesBloom
Summary: This series is a collection of one-shots depicting Hermione Granger's life as a sex starved, lesbian slut. It contains Lemons so a warning to all underage children and prudes. All the stories are sexual and are only written for the purpose of making you hot.. So what are you waiting for? ;) Go on in you dirty buggers
1. Chapter 1

_Warning:_ _**This story contains lesbian themes and sex, anyone uncomfortable with the content is advised no to read it. All the characters belong to J.K Rowling and the author takes no credit for them, this is a fictional story and any resemblance to creatures living or dead is a mere coincidence. The themes of this story are explicit.**_

* * *

**_ The Smutty Slumber Party(Part 1)_**

For the first time in her life Hermione Granger was going to be a part of the girls group, though she showed that she was not interested, secretly she always wanted a bunch of female friends to call and have sleep-overs with and to discuss boys with and today she had received an invitation from Ginny Weasley to attend a super secret very happening all girls slumber party, girls from all houses were going to be there and it was to be held in the Room of Requirement, when she had asked Ginny if something like this had been done before Ginny just giggled enigmatically and told Hermione that she would enjoy herself.

So now Hermione Granger, resident bookworm, Miss. Nobody, Iron Knickers was sneaking out of the dorm and out the Gryffyndor Tower and too the third floor corridor where she knew she would find the desired room, slowly she began to pace, calling to be let into the room of the slumber party desperately and when she opened her eyes she nearly whooped with happiness seeing the door that would lead her into the room, Hermione Granger opened the door and walked inside and was shocked by what her eyes met...

...

The room was dark and soft moans and groans sounded every few seconds, the pungent scent of sex permeated the air and hung like a humid cloud over her, the girls all of them were caught in some sort of sexual activity, some nude, some half dressed, some shackled and collared like animals but all moaning and enjoying themselves, Hermione stood stunned looking at women having sex with women, sucking their cunts and kissing each other like their life depended on it.

She was shocked out of her mind and as she turned to run she saw that the door was blocked by non other than Pug face Pansy Parkinson who was looking at her with a lust filled smile.

"Hello Granger, how do you like my little gathering?" she asked, her voice seductive and husky.

"I..I .. I umm..." Hermione stuttered blankly, unable to pull her eyes away from Pansy's bare breasts with their blush pink aerolas and long nipples.

"Like what you see?" she asked again, moving closer to Hermione now, so close that Hermione could smell the warmth of her body.

"I have to go back... I don't do things like this, I'm not lesbian." Hermione stammered out as she tried to move forward.

"So you're telling me you're not aroused?" Pansy smirked and laughed when Hermione shook her head defiantly. "Don't be so sure kitten!" taunted Pansy in a soft baby voice as she lunged forward, before Hermione had time to react and clasped her hands with surprising strength.

"Is this not arousal?" Pansy asked as she slipped her hand into Hermione's flannel pajama pants and felt for her pussy and brought out a finger dripping wet with Hermione's juices.

"Please stop.. Please." Hermione sobbed as she felt the warm weight of Pansy's breasts against her back, "Please..."

"Hush baby, there is still more to come." soothed Pansy with a wild grin on her face. "Girls!" she yelled, "Don't you think it's time we had out initiation ceremony?"

All the girls stopped what they were doing and looked up, grinning at Hermione tear-stained face and let out a loud roar, "Don't worry kitten." Pansy purred into her ear, "I'll take care of you."

From behind Pansy, Ginny and Luna stepped out and caught hold of Hermione's arms, she looked at them in shock and betrayal. "Relax Hermione, you'll have fun." assured Ginny with a smile.

"You Ginny... I though you were my friend!" she cried.

"I am you're friend you silly bint, that's why I brought you here." she said giggling and toying with her ginger fluff pussy.

Two more girls stepped forward and grabbed Hermione's feet and all four girls walked forward and put Hermione in the center of the Room, where all the girls looked down at her as the four girls bound her legs to spikes sticking out of the ground.

Hermione was exposed... totally vulnerable.

But they had not yet stripped her, Hermione looked around at the faces of the girl's, Cho Chang from Ravenclaw naked as the day she was born, Padma Patil,Parvati Patil, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Milicent Blutstrode, Hanna Abbot, Susan Bones, Mandy Blockhurst, Ginny, Luna, Pansy and a dozen other girls who she didn't recognize looking down at her with naked lust dripping from their eyes.

Pansy began by ripping her sensible top off and looking down at her white virgin bra with a laugh, "Really Granger,honestly you are never going to get laid!" she said laughing and waving her hands at the other girls who fell upon Hermione immediately. Hermione shut her eyes, think of it as all just a very bad dream.

Luna and Ginny captured her legs and began to pull down her pajamas and her white cotton panties, giving a gasp of delight at her unshaved pussy, she was wet and she knew she was aroused, Hermione could smell her pussy juices from her spread eagled position and she tried to resist the gush of pleasure when she felt someone begin to lick the inside of her thighs and begin to move to her aching pussy, above her Cho bent and began to suck on Hermione's virgin nipples, taking them in her mouth and nursing like a little baby, Hermione began to writhe with the sheer pleasure of having all her erogenous zones aroused and that's when she felt Pansy's lips on her her's kissing her roughly and thrusting her tongue into Hermione's now pliant mouth.

Padma and Parvati had each captured one foot and were massaging it with their lips kissing the instep and heel and running their tongues over her legs reverently, meanwhile Luna had moved in for the kill, she licked up Hermione's leaking slit, sucking in all the juices at once and then running her lips over Hermione clit, Ginny's finger joined Luna's mouth on Hermione's leaking love hole and shoved in till it reached her hymen and penetrated it, Hermione was so lost in all the pleasure that she barley noticed the pain and soon began to shove her hips to meet Ginny's finger, her lips to began to caress Pansy's frantically as she felt the orgasm begin to gush inside her, she could hold it no longer and she let out a loud scream as she felt her cum spew forth in short spurts which Ginny and Luna lapped with much relish, Hermione's hole quivered with the force of her cum as she began to drift back to reality, her eyes glazed and her mouth open in pure pleasure. Around her all the girl's who couldn't get a piece of her were rubbing their cunts and fingering themselves at the erotic view, pulling their nipples and sucking on each others breasts... One blond girl was pushing a massive cucumber into her hole and moaning as she fucked herself with it, looking at Hermione.

Hermione was getting aroused again but all the girls stopped their ministrations.

"Now that this part of the initiation is done, we have to move to the second part." said Pansy, her voice husky with pleasure . Hermione just nodded her inhibitions washed away with a flood of cum.

"Now Granger you have to make all of us cum." Pansy declared happily. "Using just you're mouth."

"But I've never sucked cunt before." Hermione said uncertainly..

"You'll love it and in a few day's become a seasoned cunt lapper!" Pansy said breathing harshly.

She got up and put a leg on each side of Hermione's head and bent low, her dripping shaved pussy just a few inches from Hermione's face, she could smell her lovely aroma and see the juices glittering on the pink skin of her love hole and as Pansy sat on Hermione's face, for a few seconds she felt smothered but then she began to lick.. finding she rather liked the bitter sweet taste of pussy she began to lick with more fury, hearing the girls cat call behind her just made her explore further, her tongue went into Pansy's chute and up to her clit, caressing the little bundle on nerves , she heard Pansy begin to moan and hump her face in agitation and then yell out a loud "I AM GOING TO CUM!" and Hermione felt her warm girl juices flow from Pansy's cunt and explode onto Hermione's taste buds and Hermione began to lap them up greedily loving the taste of them...

And soon after that each girl had her turn on Hermione and Hermione discovered the joy's of lesbian sex..

* * *

_Next_

Hermione And Pansy in the sexy slave fantasy

Hermione and Ginny in the Quidditch Locker rooms

Hermione and Luna in queer sex.

Hermione and Cho in the massage fantasy

Hermione and Milicent with the strapon in the library

Hermione and the dirty student and nun with Prof. McGonagol

Hermione and Hanna Abbot on the broomstick sex

Hermione and the French maid with Katie Bell

Hermione and the BDSM slave with Bellatrix

_and many more to cum... _

_Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning:_ _**This story contains lesbian themes and sex, anyone uncomfortable with the content is advised no to read it. All the characters belong to J.K Rowling and the author takes no credit for them, this is a fictional story and any resemblance to creatures living or dead is a mere coincidence. The themes of this story are explicit.**_

* * *

It was almost one in the morning when Hermione Granger finally reached the fourth floor of the Hogwarts castle, her prefect petrol had been very tiring, her having to constantly get rid of couples making out or sometimes... she shuddered remembering how she had caught Ron and Lavender behind the statue of the humped witch going at it like bunnies in heat.

Strangely though, no more feelings of biting jealousy she thought remembering the night in the Room of Requirement with a secret grin, her pussy moistening just at the thought of it. The girls and her hadn't had a chance to get together after that because of sever lack of opportunity and well overly nosy roommate's like Lavender Brown but she and Parvati Patil did manage a rather heated make out session in the girls bathroom whilst the rest of the girls were at breakfast. Hermione was still learning though, her kisses were clumsy and her orgasms almost to fast yet very satisfying.

The moon light threw creepy shadows across the deserted corridor making Hermione a tad bit nervous, she clutched her wand tightly... maybe it was just her over-active imagination but she could hear someones muffled breathing in the nearing alcove.

"W..Wh..Who is it?" she stuttered out. "You're not allowed to be out of bed at this time, you could get detention." she called out in a halting voice.

"Tsk..Tak... Hermione darling you wouldn't give me detention would you?" came the slick voice she so well recognized from the darkness.

"Pansy?" she said questioningly. "What are you doing here?"

Pansy stepped out of the darkness, her black robes covering up her body well and walked up to Hermione, Pansy was much taller than her so tipped her chin back and looked into Hermione's eyes. "Now is that anyway to greet me? And to think I was bringing you a treat.." she said in a chiding voice that duly chastised Hermione.

"I'm sorry." she said in her little girl voice, hoping for it to effect Pansy. And boy did it have the desired effect, Pansy drew in a sharp breath and crashed her lips to Hermione's kissing her pouted lips with hunger, their tongues dueling inside their mouths... Pansy felt for Hermione's boobs through her shapeless Hogwarts robes and began to kneed the flesh through the bar.

"So." she asked casually lifting her lips from Hermione's but still cupping her breast. "Did you get some more?" she said wiggling her brows in a suggestive manner.

"I couldn't!" Hermione moaned, feeling her twat begin to leak at Pansy's ministrations. "Always to many people." she gasped out, her hand creeping downward to her panty.

"No.. no, not yet you little depraved slut." Pansy said catching her hand before she could touch herself. "Well did you at least masturbate?"

"I did!" Hermione mewled disappointed that Pansy wasn't letting her touch herself.

"Did you try to put something into you're pussy?"

"No, I just touched myself with my own hands." she gasped feeling Pansy pinch down on her nips.

Pansy abruptly moved her hand away and straightened Hermione's robes. "Come one then." she said impatiently.

"Where?"

"A little party to introduce you're coochie to other fun things to play with!" she said wickedly.

"But I have rounds.." Hermione protested weakly.

"Screw rounds. Do you wanna do this or not?" Pansy said walking ahead already.

Hermione just nodded and followed after meekly.

Pansy walked down to the third floor and stood infront of the landing to the Room of Requirement and began to pace, within seconds the door had appeared and both of them walked inside. Hermione was again greeted by the sight of two different couples having sex, Pansy ignored the four girls and just walked to another door inside room, that led Morgan only knows where, but Hermione was to fascinated by what she saw so she stopped and looked at two of the girls sitting on top of one another, both their faces were aligned with each other's kitty and they were licking and fingering with gusto, while the other couple were fucking each other with a fake phallus hung from kind of a harness.

"Are you coming?" Pansy said, grinning at Hermione's rapt gaze.

Hermione hurried forward, feeling the juices from her honey-pot leaking down thighs.

Inside the door that Pansy led her through was a room which's four walls were covered in all kind of sexual equipment. Hermione looked at the canes and whips to the assorted phallus shaped objects in a gaze cloudy with lust. Her mouth hung open in awe as she took in the feel of the room, it's very scent was that of sex... dirty, sweaty sex...

Pansy was already selecting their items and walking towards her, a wide sexy grin on her lips.

"So this is a dildo, a substitute for a dick and trust me once you start using this you will not think you are missing anything not being with a man." she said laughing.

Hermione nodded mutely and looked at the small fresh colored dildo and grinned up at Pansy, "So what are we waiting for? Lets get started.." Hermione said huskily.

Pansy's gaze darkened immediately and she led her to the room outside, "Girls, we have a first time dildo shover... anyone want to help out?" she said, all four women jumped up excitedly... The blond was Hanna Abbot and the red head Ginny, the Greengrass sister's were the one's in the what Pansy called a sixtynine to came over their face's covered in slick cum.

Astoria, the younger one made the first move reaching over to Hermione and ripping her robes of and making quick work of her bar and sodden underwear. Astoria was tiny, smaller than even Hermione so quickly she slid her thin legs around Hermione's waist and began to suck on her hard nipples. Astoria she later learnt had a breast fetish, and it was a recurring fantasy of hers to nurse of a women's breasts like she was a baby.

The other's followed, Daphne dropped down and went straight to Hermione's leaking pussy, licking up her red, gushing slit and sucking on her clit, massaging her vulva with her lips and sliding her tongue in and out of Hermione's leaking hole. Hermione though she heard her mutter how much she loved furpie before she dived in and started sucking anew. Ginny bent down back and began to open Hermione's butt cheeks to reveal the little puckered rosebud nestled between them and began to lick her asshole. Hermione let out a shocked gasp at the slutty feeling of someone probing her most secret hole.

Hanna and Pansy were making out while fingering each other and Hermione kept looking at the hot scene before her, unable to keep it in any longer she let out a loud moan and began to press Daphne's face further into her cunt and humping it, then she felt the now familiar tightening in her stomach like she was going to pee and felt her cum rush out of her hole, moaning Hermione enjoyed her long orgasm and pulled Daphne up to kiss her cum covered face, feeling like a filthy slut when she licked her own juices of Daphne's face.

"I think she's ready now." Pansy declared, her breathing harsh because she to had cum just then watching Hermione kiss the blond girl and lick her own cum of Daphne's face.

All six of them moved to the huge bed in the middle of the room and pushed Hermione in the center, Pansy selected the smallest dildo from the collection on the bed and began to insert it into Hermione's leaking hungry pussy, watching the pink folds grasp and pull the toy into them. Hermione felt a little discomfiture but other than that she was in heaven, in pure rapture.. feeling filled like she had never been before, Pansy slowly began to pump the top in and out but it wasn't enough, Hermione gasped out to Pansy. "It's not nearly enough, try something bigger!"

Pansy grinned and picked up a larger pink dildo and pushed it into Hermione's insatiable pussy. Hermione felt the first pump of it into her hit a spot so full of pleasure, she nearly collapsed into a quivering heap. "That's the spot.." she moaned, feeling Pansy's movement get faster and faster till Hermione felt something so big fill inside her that she just screamed and let all her girly juices come gushing out like a tidal wave of cum.

All the girls eyed the lovely puddle of cum and fell onto it licking and sucking for all they were worth.

The whole night was spent thus, all the girls fucking each other and Hermione trying bigger and bigger dildo's till her pussy was sore...

...

_**Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning:_ **_This story contains lesbian themes and sex, anyone uncomfortable with the content is advised no to read it. All the characters belong to J.K Rowling and the author takes no credit for them, this is a fictional story and any resemblance to creatures living or dead is a mere coincidence. The themes of this story are explicit._**

…_._

_**Hermione and Ginny in the Quidditch Locker rooms**_

Today everyone had gone to Hogsmede; Hermione had stayed behind to study but soon the warm sun and the fluffy clouds beckoned her outside. Quickly gathering up a story book and changing into a casual skirt and a light knit top she wandered out of the castle. The lake's shores were devoid of students so skipping lightly she curled up under a tree and opened up her book.

She had sneaked it out of the library by flirting with Madam Prince; who was too busy ogling at her to notice what she had checked out. It was an ancient spell book on sexual spells. A huge dusty tome that had caught her attention in the restricted section of the library.

Hermione had skipped to the good parts; the ones with illustrations of women having sex with women. The illustrations were very detailed and the positions the women were in were so depraved that Hermione had to resist putting her hand up her skirt to rub her slowly damning crotch. So immersed in the book was she that she didn't notice a certain red head walking in full Quidditch apparel towards her.

Ginny was sweating profusely inside her tight uniform; riding on the broom the whole day in practice had made her very horny luckily for her while walking back to the common room she spotted Hermione; Ginny sighed happily, now she wouldn't be forced to play alone.

"Hi Hermione!" she called out in a happy voice, "Fancy seeing you here… why aren't you in Hogsmede?"

"Ginny!" smiled Hermione delighted to see the younger girl, "I needed to stay back and study, how was practice?"

By this time the younger girl had reached Hermione, throwing a covert glance behind her to see if anyone was looking and then kissing the bushy haired witch hard.

"Umm… riding that broom all day had made my cunt all wet." Sighed Ginny, moving her hand down to Hermione's knickers. "Want to help me out?" she smirked when Hermione nodded eagerly. "Meet me in the Gryffindor locker rooms in five." She said sauntering off towards the field.

Hermione was nearly panting with excitement, quickly hiding the book and casting a charm so that no one would find it; she grabbed her wand and took off towards the locker rooms.

…

The locker rooms were cool and dark and empty, Hermione walked in and was greeted by the sight of Ginny in all her naked splendor. She had stripped of the uniform and was standing in just her tiny panties; Ginny's breasts were tiny barely bumps on her chest. But the rest of her was wonderfully freckled and her pussy was fuzzed heavily with soft ginger hair.

Hermione, who was on the plumper side, had large soft breasts and since seeing Pansy's shaved cunt she had begun to shave her own.

Ginny came forward and grabbed Hermione's top, roughly pulling it over her head and discarding her bra began to suck on Hermione soft nipples till they became hard. Next she moved to her skirt pulling it down over Hermione's soft dimpled thighs she chucked it aside.

Now both the girls were dripping wet; aligning her dripping muff box with Hermione's mouth Ginny bent over the other girl's twat in a 69.

Hermione began to suck on Ginny's red gaping hole, happily lapping up the flow of girl juices that flowed out of her cunt. She licked up and down the gash and then began to move her tongue into Ginny's love tunnel.

"Oh yeah! You slut! You really like to lick pussy don't you." Moaned Ginny into Hermione's pussy, humping her wet hole deeper into Hermione face and then attacking Hermione's with renewed vigor. Licking up and down her plump nether lips and then sucking the clit into her mouth and biting down on it.

"Hummm… Ginny! Suck harder, I'm so clooossseee…" groaned Hermione arching her back into Ginny's exploring lips.

Ginny began to finger the furiously leaking pussy, shoving her tongue further and further into the older girl until Hermione let out a loud wail and began to gush her precious girl juices all over Ginny's face and still sucking mouth.

The sweat drenched girls got up of the bench and Hermione made Ginny bend over because she had not yet cum; parting her lips Hermione licked up and down, all the way from her clit to her hairy asshole and then delving deeper and deeper into the little brown puckered anus until Ginny began to shake and hump the bench and then cried out "Oh YESS! I'm CUMMING!" and began to squirt her lovely sweet juices all around the room.

Exhausted, both the girls wrapped their arms around each other and were content to suck on each other nipples till they were ready to go again.

It didn't take long for Hermione to start feeling horny again; she began to suck Ginny's tiny pink nipples harder and then got up and fetched her wand. The other girl watched curiously as Hermione picked up her wand and muttered _Engorgio_ while pointing at her tongue; whooping with satisfaction when her pink tongue grew in both girth and length.

"Come on Gin, sit on it…" she invited the red head who without hesitation bent over the curly haired witch's head and spread her cunt lips.

Hermione's new large tongue explored Ginny's pussy one again before stabbing itself into the hole and fucking it hard. Ginny moaned, clutching her nipples and pulling as she speared herself up and down over the large organ; Hermione withdrew her pink tongue from Ginny's pussy despite her loud protests and flipped the girl over and immediately shoved it inside her ass. After a few seconds of discomfort Ginny felt deliciously lewd and naughty with the huge pink organ pushed up her little hole; she began to push herself back against it while fingering her pussy.

Her sweat drenched body stank of sex and pussy juice but she didn't care, all she cared about was her next orgasm which was fast approaching as Hermione wriggled her way about Ginny's back passage.

Clutching Hermione's hair Ginny pushed her head further into her arse until she felt the same tight feeling of release building in her belly. Letting out a loud moan she let loose the torrent of honey from her quim screaming out happily.

"Well.. Well what do we have here?" Came a voice from behind Ginny; both the girls turned to look at who it was; catching sight of Angelina Johnson who stood at the door smirking down at the two girls.

…..

_**REVIEWS! **_


End file.
